User talk:Jon Johnson
Welcome Hi, welcome to New Continent Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:New nation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 17:43, January 23, 2011 Close friendship It seems we have a close friendship? :P Anyway, I would like to say the relations were tensed in the past. Is that okay for you? Because of the minority issue you see. Yuri Regalio 12:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, that's fine with me User:Jon Johnson 13:11, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Currency Hey muchacho, I based my currency (Granida Crown) on yours - because that makes sense. Could we perhaps link them? Like, you know, the Saudi Riyal is pegged with the US Dollar? Or like the Belgian franc was linked to the French? I would like that. Since my country has not even half the population of yours, we could say the Granida Crown is linked and based on the Sudetia Crown. Would you agree with that? And since you're the economist, and I'm only a poor literature student, I propose you write the financial/monetary stuff about that :D Dimitri 09:04, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :I'm okay with that, in fact I love that! We can start a monetary union against Yuri :p. And I'll write some stuff too User:Jon Johnson 10:12, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Great :D. Don't just start a war, though :p Dimitri 10:15, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Traitors! I know a conspiracy when I see one, and this sure smells nasty. Juts kidding, but do keep in mind that we are always mobilized. Yuri Regalio 13:43, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sudetian history I made a talk page of Sudetia (link). I thought I'd mention it here in case it didn't show up in your watch list. Yuri Regalio 13:43, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Question: :"Christpher Hendrik, lawful son of Jules smelled peril, Navonia as well as Granida weren't pleased with the situation. Therefore Francis II and ... joined a meeting in Elyses City." :What does this exactly imply for Granida? I'm trying to put dates on the creation of my state, so I'd like to know when (and how) Granida comes into play in your history :) Dimitri 18:38, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::...Is your 'leaders person at that time User:Jon Johnson 21:43, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, fine. Dimitri 07:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Integrationism I'm planning to create an Integrationist League in Granida, a political party that wants to united Sudetia, Granida and Navonia (and possible future countries). Since we haven't begun compiling election results yet, I'd like to propose that you also include this party in your lists? It would be truly "integrationist" if it were active in all three countries. Obviously, it wouldn't get more than a small percentage of the vote ^^. It's just nice to tie are countries up a bit. Dimitri 08:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Great, if you create the logo and so, it would be great! User:Jon Johnson 08:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Perfetto! Dimitri 08:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Removing 'over mij' Seems I can't edit your personal page. Can't you delete it yourself? Yuri Regalio 07:48, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Last exam I suppose today's your last exam? Good luck! And enjoy spring break ;) Dimitri 09:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :He has his last examination tomorrow, so good luck to the both of you. Yuri Regalio 10:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah yes . Dimitri 10:09, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::could you please answer your mail User:Jon Johnson 14:29, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I just did. Dimitri 16:40, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okay, i saw, thanks brow User:Jon Johnson 16:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC)